


ART: After the dance

by imera



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and John meet at Xavier's School for Gifted Dancers. They hate each other at first, but dancing together changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: After the dance

**Author's Note:**

> My x-men reverse bang art, enjoyed drawing it :D This art is mostly inspired by Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake, which I adore so much.
> 
> Lots of thanks to Trojie who wrote me a great story which had many of my favourite tropes in it :D  
> Here is a link to the story, [Turn This Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3311885/chapters/7235714)


End file.
